Homeworld Human
by Teabaggie
Summary: What if the story was different? What if he grew up on Homeworld? How would the story change? Would Steven still be the boy we all love?
1. Pilot

"_Blue! Yellow...White!_" The sound of the slams on the chamber doors reverberated through the empty room, "Please! I'm sorry!" The loudest slam proved to be the last as Steven sunk to the floor, "I thought you'd like it…" He whispered as he leaned against the doors, peering into the blackness of the slit between them, trying to see if he could spot anything.

That was useless.

He sighed. Sure, this wasn't the first time he was left in here, but he had never seen White so angry before. All he did was bring a little animal into the palace, and it was so cute! He honestly thought they would like it.

The animal was warped back to earth as quickly as he was thrown into the chamber. White didn't even let him explain this time— not that it normally makes a difference anyway.

He wouldn't be in the chamber for long, of course. He had to eat. He was an organic being after all...a hybrid organic being. A being that shouldn't exist...but an organic being nonetheless.

Steven didn't have many ways to pass time in the chamber. All he had was his thoughts to accompany him as he sat in the darkness of the small room. He let his head slip to the floor, landing it with a soft, "Ow." as it clunked against it. Sleep was the only option here. After all, it it was the easiest to get through the punishment. The only other thing to do was count the stars… but he had done that numerous times before. Four hundred-twenty-six stars— and 6 planets!

He watched silently out the window as he let his eyes drifted closed, "Goodnight stars." He smiled to himself. What a weird thing to do, saying goodnight to stars.

How long had it been? _How long? _He couldn't answer that question. Time doesn't pass in space like it does on Earth… not in ways you can observe at least.

It must have been at least three earth days. The hunger was unbearable. He stopped being able to cry— nothing would come out. He had also stopped trying to get someone's attention. After doing it for hours no one had come… would anyone come? What if they forgot about him?

Steven whimpered quietly as he sat against the wall, "I wanna go out now...I won't do it again I promise…" He silently begged for any small noise to be Blue coming to let him out: A shift in the wall, his own breathing, the rumble of his stomach, soft clacks of a gem walking down the hall—

… Foot steps? No one but the diamonds can enter this part of the palace! Steven jumped up, his lost determination suddenly flooding back to him, "_Blue!"_He shouted. He's feet ran faster than he could think as the doors slowly opened. There Blue Diamond stood, overwhelmingly bigger than the small gem-human hybrid. Anger was written in her expression as she glared down at him— not that her expression mattered to Steven.

He ran to her, collapsing at her feet, his dry sobs making the diamond flinch as her anger turned to pity, "Pink…" She bent down, gently putting her hand on his back, "I'm sorry… I should've come sooner. I knew the time allotment was much too long." She sighed quietly as she picked him up into her arms, "You must remember to keep organic beings on their planets. They aren't meant to be here."

He nodded into her chest as she pet his head, "I wish you would behave better Pink. If you keep going like this White is going to take away your colony." Steven nodded again silently. He couldn't get his colony taken away. Earth was his first colony. It was his only colony, the one he had begged for for so long.

There was no way he could lose that.

A/N:

Hello! New story! First story!

I really like the homeraised Steven AU idea by teenageukulelescreamo / homeraisedsteven on tumblr. I haven't looked through anything else on the accounts other than the title of the AU, so I'm fresh with ideas. The idea for the AU is entirely credited to teenageukulelescreamo / homeraisedsteven, though.

This is just like a pilot… checking stuff out I guess. I plan to write what exactly happened in the next chapter as well as what the diamonds think of Steven ect. I'm excited :)

I may change the rating throughout the story if it gets more graphic.

I'm not the best writer and also basically a beginner, so do bear with me. I'd adore criticism and corrections because I really want to improve my writing. Thanks 3


	2. Prologue (Part I)

"There's got to be another way...I mean, maybe—"

"Blue and Yellow don't care, they never have. This is _Pink diamonds_ colony...We can end it all. Right here, right now."

"You know this is crazy, right? Your status, my purpose...none of it will matter anymore."

Pink Diamond nodded to her Pearl's words with a determined smile. This was everything she wanted. Of _course, _she knew the consequences.

"This will change everything_._"

"_I know._ Isn't it exciting?" She was giddy, "We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the crystal gems. I want to live here with human beings. I want to live here with _you_! We'll both finally be free!"

Her pearl stayed silent. Pink knew this was a crazy thing to ask. The many emotions in Pearl's face showed it all. Fake shatter your diamond? It was wrong, it was crazy, it was insane...but it was _exciting_, "Can you do it Pearl? Can you?" She took Pearl's hands in her own, looking straight into her eyes, "I know it's a lot to ask."

Pearl shook her head, "No...I can do it." She returned her gaze with a gentle smile. A pained smile, though it was hard for Pink to notice such a thing.

Pink smiled at Pearl with pure elation. She closed her eyes for just a moment as she shifted back into her main form— though not her main form for long! Pearl agreed; all was set into place. She wouldn't be Pink Diamond anymore. She won't be the littlest diamond anymore. She'll be Rose Quartz. The leader of the Crystal Gems who will save Earth and the incredible life it holds.

She walked over to the entrance to her palanquin, pulling aside the curtains for a moment. She would need organic matter to convert into soon-to-be-shattered Pink Diamond. She brought back some dirt and a flower, holding out the flower to give to Pearl, taking the dirt and making her shattered pink gem. She held it out for Pearl to view,

"Convincing?"

Pearl winced "...Very much, My Diamond."

"Soon it will be just...Rose." She took the shards to her mouth swallowing them into her form. She took a moment of silence before beginning to speak again, "There's one last thing I need to do."

"Yes?"

"No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back." She put Pearl's hands up with her own to her face. "So...for my last order to you as a diamond: Please. Let's never speak of this again. No one can know." She didn't wait for her to respond as she stood up and gave Pearl a smile. It was finally time. She would protect this planet with all she had. As Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion.

She stood outside her palanquin, waiting the few moments it should take for Pearl to shape shift and 'shatter' her.

Then a few moments turned into many moments.

Maybe it just seemed like a long time because it was scary? This was a scary thing to do; it would change everything after all.

She turned her head a few degrees back to her palanquin. If she kept just standing there like an idiot someone would find her and _actually _shatter her, "Pearl!" She hiss-whispered, "What are you doing?"

She took a few moments again before wondering...what if Pearl was hurt? What if someone heard their conversation?

She turned completely around back to her palanquin just as Pearl exited...but not in the form she had asked her. No...she was just..._Pearl_.

"W-What are you doing?" Pink frantically asked as Pearl kept her gaze planted on the ground, 'Rose's' sword safe in its sheath, "Pearl? Answer me!" She walked over to her, bending down and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Pearl?"

Pearl slowly looked up to her, shaking her head, "I'm sorry..._I'm so sorry_…"

Pink chuckled in response, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Ruining my dream. Ruining _your _dream." Pearl's voice cracked, tears began in the corner of her eyes, quickly making their way down her face.

"..._Pearl_." Her voice wavered, "Please...what do you mean?"

Right as she asked that, a sudden loud noise echoed from above. A dark shadow cast itself over the moon-lit forest. Pink froze, her emotions came flooding in all at once as she frantically thought of a solution, "It's okay. It's still okay!" She shook her hands in front of her face, "J-Just do it now. Hurry! They'll never know!"

Pearl shook her head, "It's too late…It's too late, I'm sorry."

"Haha…" Pink felt hot tears quickly begin to fall down her face despite her protests, "No...no no no…" The air rushed behind her as her fellow diamond's palanquin descended on Earth. The air— The air she'd never feel again.

"Pink." Blue's voice was the first she heard, "It's time for this to end."

Pink stayed facing her Pearl, she felt tears sting her eyes before quickly rushing out in waterfalls. Pearl cried with her, but now favoring looking at the ground rather than at her diamond.

"_Pink._" Yellow hissed, "Face us. _Now_." Pink slowly turned around, keeping her gaze low as Yellow approached her, "We were fine...letting you play your little game on Earth, but _this_—"

"It wasn't a game!"

Yellow ignored her, "We were fine with it, but this is the last straw. Having your pearl _fake your shattering_? Do you know how much pain that would've caused us?"

Pink bit her lip harshly, remaining quiet as Yellow accused her.

"_Do you know!?_" Yellow bent down, taking Pink's face in her hand. She forced her to look up into Yellow's face. She looked angrier than ever. In fact, Pink couldn't think of a time she had seen Yellow quite so angry.

"No. You clearly only care about one thing. _Yourself._" Yellow whipped her hand off of Pink's face before standing up. She began walking back to her palanquin, stopping only to address Blue, "We should have never given her a colony. She wasn't ready." She took a small pause, "Tell her to bring her palanquin up to my ship. We will retrieve her ship later."

As Yellow departed from Earth, Pink's legs gave out and she hit the ground. She fell against the grass, silently crying as she heard footsteps make her way over to where she lay.

Blue stopped close to Pink. She gently sat next to her before taking a quiet breath in, "You shouldn't have done this...starting a war...you messed with so many gems' lives— recruiting them into that 'rebellion'." Pink kept her quiet whimpering in response, "I hope White is feeling lenient today. Maybe you won't get your colony taken away."

Blue quickly departed after saying those words. Not like her words meant anything to Pink. Her words of hope never amounted to anything.

The grass beneath her suddenly felt like the epitome of perfection. The place she never wanted to leave. The grass was the first thing she noticed when she began to explore the planet. The color green demonstrated how truly beautiful life on Earth was.

"Everything was perfect." She turned back to her palanquin, not even acknowledging Pearl's presence as she pushed aside the curtains and stepped in, "Everything."

* * *

The ballroom of the four diamonds looked unnaturally pristine as Pink slowly stepped up to the four thrones. She stood a small distance in front of the three diamonds, studying the glistering magenta floor beneath her.

White was first to break the deafening silence with her unnervingly calm tone, "Starlight." She said gently, "Did you have fun?"

Pink stayed quiet.

"Good, good...because you won't be getting back that colony of yours any time soon." Blue solemnly looked to the side, not like it mattered. She hadn't gotten Pink's hopes up anyway.

Though it still hurt.

"Now, Blue, Please escort her to the chamber."

Blue suddenly turned back to White in confusion, "What? But White you just took away her colony. Isn't that enough punishment—"

"No, It's a perfectly surmountable punishment." Yellow interjected with a stern tone, "You're always too lenient with Pink, Blue."

Pink continued her silence as Blue heaved a heavy sigh, "You're right…" She stood up from her throne, walking down the steps towards Pink. She turned her around, gently leading her to the entrance out of the throne room.

Once they were far out of earshot Blue began her attempt to console, "You're never this silent Pink…" Blue side-glanced at her. She didn't return the glance, "Look on the bright side...you get to keep your pearl!"

A wince was all she gave in response. Like she'd want to keep a pearl that betrayed her. Maybe that would've been a consolation another time, but now? Not even by the furthest stretch of the mind.

"I'll try to allow White to let your pearl keep you company...it's a shame to have a master-less pearl. I'm sure she'll understand." Blue stopped in front of the chamber doors with a sorrowful smile towards Pink.

Pink stepped in wordlessly. She faced the wall, motionless.

Silent and motionless.

"I'll—" Blue stopped herself. She wouldn't try to get her out soon. Yellow was right. For once, she needed to stand her ground, "I'm sure White won't leave you in here for much too long...see you soon, Pink."

The doors slowly closed, the audible click finally indicating the start of Pink's punishment. She had officially lost everything. Her colony, her friends...her most trusted companion. Everything.

She finally broke her silence as she squatted down, putting her head on her knees and began to sob. She cried over everything. Over everything and herself.

"White won't leave me here for long…" She whispered to herself, "Blue told me so...I won't be in here for long."

* * *

A/N:

Okay! First real chapter.

So in this AU, the only difference is that Pearl told the diamonds what was going on— as you can see.

I have the entire reasoning for why she did this fleshed out so I didn't just randomly make this up so don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It'll get you a homeworld Steven.

I rewrote this around three times so I definitely know what I'm doing. heh.

For reference, this is technically the prologue…to be honest the 'Pilot' was kind of just a test. May delete later since Steven talking about having a colony is a little misleading since it was...just taken away from Pink. :/

I don't write super long chapters, but if anyone would like longer chapters do tell me.

Thanks for reading~


	3. Prologue (Part II)

"I'll fly like a comet," Sweat poured down Greg's face as the lights from the stage beat unto him, "Soar like a comet," His hands grazed across his guitar flawlessly— this was going so well! "Crash like a comet...I'm just a comet." Greg kept his eyes closed for a bit as he sat on his knees; the reverberations from the speaker slowly coming to an end. His breathing was ragged from the amount of movement he had done throughout the song, at this point it was a full-fledged workout.

He slowly opened his eyes as the silence began to get to him. Looking down from the stage, he noticed just how empty the audience was. The same as it was when he had begun. He sighed to himself as he took his guitar from off of his shoulders. How was he going to explain this to Marty? He couldn't-

"That was very lovely."

Greg jumped from the sudden soft, yet commanding voice. He searched all around himself before his eyes landed on the source. Blinking in confusion, he rubbed his eyes to get a better view. Granted, that just made his vision more blurry. The figure still stood there...a giant, blue person.

"U-Uh...thank- you." Below the hood, Greg watched a smile come across her face— or what Greg had assumed was a 'her'. She walked closer to the stage, lowering down on her knees. Greg instinctively took a few steps back at her approach, He held tightly to his guitar being his only source of comfort. Was this giant woman watching the entire time? Was it even a giant woman? It _sounded _like a woman...and her hair…

"You are such a cute little human." She gently reached up to her face, taking off her hood, confirming something for Greg. This wasindeed a woman. A blue..._giant_ woman. Greg stood there, frozen and silent.. He hadn't even processed her statement, "Pink would _love _you. Especially when she's spent...so long alone…" Her voice wavered off as her gaze fell to the stage floor. He watched a glob of tear slowly make itself down her face and onto the sand.

"Uhm," Greg swallowed harshly, pushing down the knot in his throat, "Are...you okay?" The woman turned her face to Greg, a look of sadness ever-present on her face. Fear overtook his need to look away. He stared into her eyes, silently noting her diamond-shaped pupils.

Through her tears, she smiled solemnly, "Your concern is not what I expected of a human, but it comforts me to know that I'm making a good choice. You'll be a perfect gift for Pink."

Greg took yet another step back as her hand flew forward, harshly grabbing his entire body and guitar, the impact causing him to gasp desperately for air. A loud noise emanated from the sky, but the blurriness of his eyes from the tears of wheezing was getting in the way.

He watched a blob of blue descend from the bigger blob, the silence of its descent making it seem almost eerie. He tried desperately to blink the tears away from his eyes. What the hell was going on? Where was she taking him, "H-Hey!" The raspiness of his scratch throat certainly didn't help him talk to her as she made her way into the blob he could now I identify. It looked...kind of like a moving gazebo with lattice fences.

They entered in the curtain, allowing Greg to see the inside. It was an ornately decorated blue throne, matching the color of the woman holding him. She gingerly sat down on the throne giving Greg a view of the ground...and a view of the ballerina-like person standing below, "Hey! Can't you help me!?"

His calls were ignored as the person bowed gracefully to the blue woman. Greg sighed, his brows furrowing in a mix of confusion and helplessness, "Won't someone tell me what's going on?"

"Pearl, what is the current status of the cluster?"

"It has approximately 20 years of the incubation period remaining, My Diamond,"

"Alright." The woman gently placed Greg and his guitar gently down in her lap. She finally looked towards him as she flicked on a hologram just above him, "You will be a present. A present for someone who will love you." She smiled down at him before returning her gaze to the hologram. The look on her face certainly didn't look like a person about to give someone a present they'll love.

"I certainly hope Yellow doesn't get too mad at me."

Greg stayed still on her lap. He didn't know if he was supposed to respond— or even more move— but he wasn't going to risk it. She had said he was a gift. A gift? A gift for who? He had way too many unanswered questions that certainly didn't seem to be even close to being answered.

He looked up. He doesn't even know what this woman actually _was_. She was blue. She was _giant_— and not like humankind of giant. Her hair was connected at the ends, she had a diamond on her chest...he could go on and on about the oddities. There was no conceivable way this was a human.

He then turned his gaze downward to the ballerina-like girl. At 'Pearl'. That's what the blue woman called her. Now she looked more human...just like a ballerina. Though he couldn't see her eyes, and there was a..._pearl _on her chest. Thinking back on it, she had called the giant blue woman 'My Diamond'.

So...he was captured by women that identify based on the gemstone on their chest. Great, now he has information that doesn't help him at all. He's still flying higher and higher into the sky, and away from his dream...but what could he really do in this situation? He wasn't one of these creatures. He didn't have a giant machine to help him, and _he _wasn't a giant. He couldn't fight them. He couldn't run away from them...he'd just have to see where he was going. He'd have to find a way out by sneaking out. There _had _to be.

Greg watched the scenery of Beach City disappear from sight as they entered the giant blue arm. At least he had his guitar, right? It was even surprisingly undamaged! Even if he's floating...miles away from home...even if that's happening. He still has his guitar. He still has his music.

The movement slowly came to a stop as the blue woman again grabbed him. He held his guitar against his chest as she placed him down next to the pearl.

"Pearl, take him to the cells." She stood up and walked out, leaving Pearl and Greg alone.

_This was his chance_. Sure, he couldn't beat the giant blue woman but he could definitely beat this pearl! She was built like a ballerina— if he couldn't beat up a ballerina…actually he didn't want to think about that.

Greg attempted to push her down and run away. He didn't really know if he pushed her down, he just started running, and running, until...he wasn't. In fact, he was doing the opposite of running: Sitting. On the ground. He had slammed into something.

"Please cooperate. I am not permitted to hurt you." The robotic-like voice of the pearl sounded behind him. He slowly looked upwards at what he bumped into, only to be met with...more pearls. Duplicates of the pearl behind him.

"W-What…" He scurried to turn around, only to see that he was surrounded...by pearls. He sighed quietly as he was lifted up by two of the pearls, "Are you kidding me…" Why were their multiple...Pearls? Do these things have powers too, "I'm...so screwed." Greg muttered under his breath. These things do have _powers_. Even the smallest little ballerina pearl could beat him. He really was screwed.

As they walked along Greg noticed how alien the ship really was. Everything looked so..._advanced_. The doors opened with passcodes or hand recognition, the prison cells they walked by all seemed like they were made out of a hologram. It was almost like a sci-fi movie.

They eventually arrived at his...holding room, as Pearl called it. As the door opened, Greg realized it was just a small room. A small, dark room with a big door in the front. He was practically thrown in the room, the door quickly shut after him,

"W-Wait! Why can't I stay in one of the clear cells…" He whined at the door beating on it for a bit before heaving a big sigh. He sat against the door, gently sliding himself down it. The floor was freezing cold, "I can't believe this…" He muttered under his breath, shivering a bit as he did so. Of course, he had to wear his sleeveless shirt on the day he gets abducted by giant gemstone-women. He clutched at his guitar, the only certain thing in his life at the moment.

He still hadn't even figured out the reason _why _he was there. The large diamond women had said he'd be a perfect gift. He's a gift…?

It was all too confusing.

He let his head fall down to the floor. What else was he going to do but sleep? He let his eyes gently close, full of feelings of fear and confusion.

* * *

"_Why!?"_

_He slammed the ground with his fists now bloody with scrapes. The humans in front of him robotically asking him if he was alright. He wasn't alright. He wouldn't be alright._

_Not until he was able to fulfill his promise. His promise to her. But now he couldn't._

_He sobbed into his hands, the people around him slowly beginning to dwindle as they realized his condition. He would not be able to be calmed now, the voice above telling them just this._

_That stupid voice. He hated how it mocked him, how it would mock him until he could leave until he could make true to his promise. He watched as blue boots came into his vision from his ground view._

_A harsh reprimand was given to him. He was told to stop being so unhappy. Now how could he do that? How could he do that when he had lost so much in such a short amount of time?_

_He couldn't even fight back. That was the worst part._

_He couldn't fight back against beings much greater than him. He couldn't save anyone when they're in their clutches. Why did he make that promise in the first place? Why did he promise to protect when he was just a human._

_A human that can't fight back. A human that's weak. Just a human. Just a—_

"_Human!_" Greg bolted up, his eyes shooting open with a start. He looked up at the source of the voice, finding Pearl looking down on him with annoyance clear on her face...despite the lack of eyes, "You're finally awake. It's time to go; Blue Diamond is waiting for you."

Greg shook his head as he attempted to remember his dream. He grasped at bits and pieces. Any details were unclear...in fact, most of the dream was foggy now. A hazy memory.

Not like a dream mattered right now.

"Uh...so where are we going exactly?" Greg noticed the two gemstone-women behind him. They were much bigger than the pearl...and purple. Their gemstones were located in different places. The right one with a should gem and the left one with an...eye gem.

He winced, that has to be uncomfortable.

"To see Blue Diamond. She will present you to Pink Diamond." Pearl answered him quietly and succinctly as she stepped to open the giant door in front of them. He watched as she placed her slender hand onto the scanner, eliciting a response from the door. It began to open displaying to him yet again the giant blue woman. _Blue Diamond_.

"Ah, yes! The human!" His thoughts were interrupted by her booming, happy voice. Greg glanced behind her, seeing into the room she exited. What a strange room. It was mostly empty, the main attraction being the stage in the middle. It sort of looked like a model runway.

"Uh...Hey?" Greg responded sheepishly despite her joyful tone.

"I'm ecstatic to give you to Pink. I'm _sure _she'll love you. She may even come out of her room to play with you!" She clasped her hands together, a smile gracing her face, "I haven't seen her play for such a long time." She swiftly took Greg up in her hand. If she breaks his guitar one of these times...

This is awful. He had so many unanswered questions, he was practically a prisoner to a diamond woman, no onewould listen to him, _and _he was being suffocated!

He took a deep breath. You know what? His adrenaline was strong, he wanted answers, and this giant, blue, diamond woman, thing, seemed nice enough, "Miss...um...Diamond? Miss Blue Diamond? Can I ask you a few things?"

She stayed silent for a moment, seeming to decide how she wished to answer his question. She shook her head, "We're too close now. I'm sure you'll find answers to your questions soon enough, and please, address diamonds as 'My Diamond'."

Greg swallowed harshly. Alright, well that was likely a good thing to learn since he was going to be given to a diamond. He sighed, as the woman stopped. The door to the ship slowly shifting open revealing…

_Space_. They were..._They were in space! _

Greg gawked at everything around him. The neverending stars in the sky, the multitude of colors, the futuristic look of the entire place. This really was a sci-fi movie. And now, he'll see what role he plays in this movie. The protagonist...or the sacrifice.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this took for fucking ever. I'm not super motivated to write, but this story is always nagging me at the back of my mind as something I want to do. The next part is the final part of the prologue, so you'll finally get to actually meet homeworld!Steven!

I really like coming back to this story, and I definitely enjoy having something to write. I'll try to post more frequently too, now that school's out for summer!


End file.
